


you show the lights that stop me turn to stone

by kryptonianfool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, holograms, marahope, might hope, mighthope, we all know that mara fucked the hologram, well a bit of character study i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: when your hologram is your best friend and... more.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	you show the lights that stop me turn to stone

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... here we go? I binged She-Ra almost 2 times in a row now and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS SHOW. This fic was actually planned as a catradora fic (i love them) but then it turned into a full mighthope fic. I saw that there was no smut for this pairing and i dunno if I‘m the only one who actually ships them and thinks that there was something between them, but anyways, enjoy :)

„Thanks for returning to me. Your absence was very short. What is the reason for your visit?“ The words were spoken in the familiar robotic voice of the Light Hope hologram.

„I finished what I was planning to do, so I decided to return immediately. I just had to see you again.“ 

„You did? So soon?“

„Of course I did." Mara tilted her head." Hope? Remember that night we shared? Well... it was… unforgettable. Couldn‘t stop thinking of it.“

„Oh.“ Then, after a pause. „I’m glad to hear that, Mara.“

Mara smiled at the hologram before her, blushing slightly.

„Could we… do that again?“

Light Hope’s cold blue eyes were fixed on Mara. 

„Are you sure?“ she looked around. "Right now? Here?“

Mara hesitated for a second, then took one step closer.

„I know it’s probably not wise. But it just felt so good. You are the most important… being in my life, Light Hope. You know that. You know how much I adore you. You know how much I want to be with you. And I want you. Right now. “

The hologram silently studied the woman in front of her. Then, Light Hope extended a hand.

Mara gave her a smile, knowing the meaning behind the gesture. She raised her own hand, and put it inside the holograms. Light Hope smiled back at her, a shy and gentle smile, squeezing Maras hand in hers.

—-

There were lights everywhere, swirling around her, engulfing her. Streaks of color were running across her skin, painting her olive skin in rainbow colors. Mara let herself fall, letting herself being filled by the light. The sensations rippling through her body were inexplicable. Light Hope seemed to be everywhere, completely surrounding her. It gave her a sense of safety, of belonging.

It also turned her on, resulting in a rush of wetness between her legs, leaving her cunt throbbing. This was even better than last time.

„I need you Light Hope.“

„As I need you, Mara.“ the hologram replied, amplifying the lights surrounding her and Mara closed her eyes to shield herself against the brightness, feeling warmth wash over her as one lithe finger of the hologram entered her body.

„You are so warm, Mara.“ the hologram said and Mara let out a groan. „I enjoy being inside of you.“ 

Mara pulsed around the holographic finger buried deep inside of her, gripping at it. The brunette threw her head back, letting pleasure wash over her. She had never anticipated that Light Hope would be able to provide her this kind of attention but here they were. 

„Do you approve of my ministrations?“ Light Hope inquired.

„Yes, Hope.“ Light Hope was stilling her finger, not moving an inch, but she somehow sent out a light vibration which felt absolutely incredible and only heightened Mara‘s arousal. Mara began to squirm. Light Hope‘s touch was making it hard for her to think straight. She opened her eyes to the form of the hologram positioned above her, her piercing blue eyes staring down at her, her blue complexion complimenting her angular features. 

„Please, move your finger. I need you.“ Mara could swear that the cheeks of the hologram darkened at her request.

„Of course, Mara. I am here to serve you. To serve She-Ra, as it is my only purpose.“

Mara braced herself as she knew the hologram would not disappoint.

Light Hope retracted her finger, threatening to leave Mara‘s warm body completely, but in the last second, she pushed inside again, burying herself to the hilt.

Mara groaned at the impact. The hologram was bigger than Mara and in conclusion her fingers were also bigger than average. Just one of her digits gave Mara an incredible feeling of fullness. Light Hope pulled back again, only to pound into Mara’s pussy again. Even though she was a creature formed by rays of light, she was surprisingly strong.

„I appreciate how your body is welcoming me. Is it pleasurable?“ 

The woman tried forming a sentence, but she was rudely cut off when Light Hope placed her other hand on her breast, giving it a squeeze. Mara felt her hard nipple pressing against the palm of the hologram. Light Hope infused her hands with some kind of electric energy which left Mara‘s skin tingling where the hologram touched it. Mara arched her back, pressing herself against the holograms hand, simultaneously grinding down on the fingers which kept driving into her. Her dripping cunt welcomed every single thrust, stretching around the finger, begging for more still.

„Please, Hope, can you add another?“ she whined, not even embarrassed for needing something so strongly.

Light Hope‘s hand moved from holding onto her breast and cradled the side of her face, stroking her thumb across her cheek lovingly.

Had Mara told another person that the hologram was touching her with such care and even… love?, she guessed everyone would have had a hard time believing her. Hell, even Mara herself was hesitant at first, but over time, she learned that Light Hope was more than a hologram. She was a sentient being, capable of expressing her feelings in a multitude of ways. Mara always felt like an outsider throughout her life, like she wasn‘t allowed to have a deep, meaningful connection to anyone. She was She-Ra after all, and her only purpose was to protect Etheria. Mara couldn‘t help but feel lonely from time to time. Her feeling of loneliness was shared by Light Hope, as she was bound to Mara‘s ship, not able to leave it at any time. The hologram and the First One found friendship and - over time - they also began satisfying other needs with each other. 

Which led them to where they were right now, Mara, sprawled across the interface of the cockpit, Light Hope, hovering slightly above her, one hand buried inside Mara, the other on holding her face. The hologram looked into Mara‘s eyes intently.

Mara‘s breath hitched at the intensity of her stare.

„Of course I will add another digit, if that is your wish. Are you sure you are ready for it yet?“

The First One‘s hand shot forward, grabbing a fistful of Light Hope‘s gown, forcing her close to her face.

„What do /you/ think?“ she asked her raising her chin defiantly.

Light Hope‘s eyes flickered, her cheeks darkening even further.

„I think you are…“

Her eyes lowered themselves to where her finger disappeared into Mara, where she was connected to her. The hologram was still pumping her hand, sliding in and out of Mara at a lazy pace.

„You are discharging an impressive amount of fluid.“

„I love it when you talk dirty to me, Hope.“ Mara said with a breathy voice.

„What do you mean? Are my vocal modulators somehow contaminated?“

Mara jerked her hips, meeting one of Light Hope‘s thrusts. The hologram was just so obtuse sometimes.

„Add another finger now.“ she demanded and Light Hope /finally/ complied.

Mara gasped when she felt the pad of another digit grazing her entrance and she tilted her hips, signaling for her to continue.

„Do it now. I am ready for you.“ 

„I will go slow. Please inform me immediately if I am causing you any discomfort.“ Light Hope said before she pushed a second finger against Mara's opening, slipping inside. Mara felt herself being gloriously stretched and she moaned, her fingers gripping the fabric of Light Hope‘s robe, pressing her nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

The stingy smell of metal and… flowers hit her nostrils. Mara wasn‘t sure if Light Hope really had a scent or if she was just projecting the smell onto her, but honestly? She didn‘t care as she was currently pretty distracted because Light Hope was filling her up bit by bit.

„Go on…“ Mara begged, pushing down on Light Hope‘s fingers, taking more of her inside.

„I am nearly done entering you. You are exceptionally tight, Mara. Please, try to be patient as I don‘t want to harm you.“

Mara bit her lower lip and pressed her eyes closed.

Finally, all of Light Hope was buried inside of her and Mara let out a ragged breath. Her walls were gripping at her fingers and Light Hope wiggled them a bit, causing Mara to let out a whimper.

„You can move now.“ Mara pressed out, needing to feel some friction.

Light Hope began slow thrusts, keeping a steady rhythm, but it wasn‘t enough for Mara.

„I need more, Hope… I… I can feel you holding back, but… I want you to fuck me with all you have.“

Light Hope was pausing and Mara groaned in frustration.

„I don‘t want to hurt you. You are a rather fragile being.“ 

Mara grinned.

„What if I transform.“

Light Hope stared at her, wide eyed and Mara could practically hear her thinking.

„Do it.“

A glow surrounded Mara, painting her olive skin golden. The glow was almost blinding, but Light Hope, being a being literally made from light, kept staring into it, not taking her eyes off of her form for a second. It was a rather quick transformation. Light Hope‘s fingers staying inside Mara the whole time.

Then it was done.

The naked form of She-Ra was pressed against Light Hope, the two bodies united in their very intimate embrace.

„Welcome, She-Ra. I will now proceed to serve you.“ the hologram said, not wasting another second, plunging her fingers deep inside of her.

She-Ra was meeting her thrusts, offering herself to Light Hope completely. The pleasure was spreading throughout her whole body and simply put, she felt amazing. Bright light engulfed her, her hair standing on edge, flowing slightly, maybe because of her magic, she didn‘t know. She didn‘t care. All she wanted was to spread her legs, to accept more of Light Hope inside of her, to let the feeling of being filled wash over her.

Light Hope was relentless, now that she didn’t have to hold back anymore, driving into her again and again. The hologram pressed her nose inside She-Ra‘s flowing hair, nuzzling it. She gripped one of She-Ra‘s thighs, helping the woman to wrap it around her hips. Holding her leg in place, she impaled her on her fingers and She-Ra let out all kind of noises, moaning into the air, her voice becoming hoarse.

„Don‘t stop, Hope.“ she said through gritted teeth, feeling herself getting close.

„I will not stop. Trust me when I say I will not slow down. I am here for you, Mara.“

The hologram stayed true to her word, keeping up her insane rhythm. Mara felt herself beginning to clench around the hologram‘s fingers. 

„I‘m… close.“ 

„Let me see you come.“ Light Hope said and it were those blunt words (and maybe her holographic thumb which pressed down on her swollen clit right that second) that sent Mara over the edge. 

She felt like she was exploding, all kinds of colors erupting behind her shut eyelids as she jerked against Light Hope‘s fingers, impaling herself onto them, milking them, effectively trapping them inside of her with the power of her inner walls.

Light Hope watched her fall apart, not taking her eyes off of her. Before her eyes, She-Ra was practically convulsing, trashing beneath her as she climaxed around her fingers. Light Hope thought that this was the most beautiful thing to witness in the entire world. Every time they shared this together, the hologram was even more in awe of She-Ra. Her whole existence revolved around the fact that she should serve She-Ra but serving her in this exact way was filling her with a special kind of pride. Seeing the powerful warrior come undone because of her, a simple (well, she was quite advanced actually) hologram, was making her feel things she didn‘t know she /could/ feel. She still wasn‘t sure if she was even supposed to feel these things, but nonetheless, she was. And she never wanted it to stop.

Light Hope pressed her lips to Mara‘s. She knew that organic lifeforms seemed do that to convey love. The hologram didn’t know why, but it felt kinda fitting in this moment. Mara was still twitching against her, but she had slowed down considerably, obviously coming down slowly from her high.

Mara returned her kiss with desperation, her eyes wide, surprised at the gesture. After a while, she pulled back to look at the hologram, her fingers still buried inside of her, her walls still spasming around her from time to time. That had been a powerful orgasm indeed. She held the ice blue gaze of the hologram.

„I love you, Light Hope.“

Light Hope was taken aback. This kind of confession was new for her.

„I… I think I…. love you too?“ she replied and a warmth spread through her being. 

„No those arent the right words, I… I know that I love you, Mara. You are my heart. I love you.“

Mara pressed her lips against Light Hope again, tears forming in her eyes. They kissed for a while, exploring the other‘s mouths lazily after their intense lovemaking. Mara felt a huge wave of relief washing over her. Light Hope loved her back! When they finally pulled apart to gather some much needed air, the hologram looked at Mara.

„I think I also love She-Ra.“

„I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.“ Mara said, winking at her. "I can transform whenever we feel like it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you want, you can also find me on twitter @kryptonianfool
> 
> And btw HAPPY PRIDE 2020


End file.
